


Real As Sunlight

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Community: femslash100, Elves, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Maiar, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Real As Sunlight

Melian coalesces from sunlight and shadow, dancing dust (particles of living things) and a touch of breeze. Galadriel, seated in her white dress in the glade (and it will be green-spotted later, and need washing), watches with a tired smile.

She feels grey in this land, diminished under the luminosity of Melian's eyes. What light she had, she left behind under the trees of Lothlorien.

My child, says Melian in her mind.

'My lady,' says Galadriel, holding Melian's ghostly hand (feeling as solid as flesh, now, and its colour darkening to resemble reality).

You didn't wear it, says the goddess.

'It hurt me all the same.'

Melian sits with her for a while, and she leans her head against Melian's shoulder. It's almost like it was hundreds of years ago, now, when they were concerned with completely different things, and had living lovers, with living bodies; each other included.

All things come to an end. All things wind up. Melian kisses Galadriel's brow and tells her, This is not sad. This is the nature of eternity.

Galadriel, for a petulant moment, would rather have a living kiss on her lips, and passion to bend her body to.

There's laughter in the air, then. 'But I am alive,' says Melian. She has a body now, and where she touches Galadriel, a sheen of sweat glistens on top of her warm skin.

Galadriel sobs and kisses her, hard and real and sloppy. 'I missed you.'

'I know,' says the woman. 'I'm sorry.'


End file.
